


High Ground

by hyxcinthus



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: "if you're scared I'll hold your hand", Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, he is scared, just boys being boys, no beta we die like men, reki's never been on a plane before
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 01:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30132093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyxcinthus/pseuds/hyxcinthus
Summary: “You’re afraid of heights.”“What? No, I’m not,” Reki said defensively.Langa let out a little laugh.“It’s not funny!”“No, no,” Langa said quickly. “It’s just… cute.”-or: reki goes on a airplane for the first time and he's unprepared for how high they actually go
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 169





	High Ground

**Author's Note:**

> This is from an ask on tumblr! "You asked for renga prompts so I thought I'd shoot this out! Langa's taking Reki to visit Canada and Reki's never been on a plane, never mind traveling internationally. Reki gets scared of flying even though he doesn't wanna admit it, Langa thinks it's cute." This was very cute to write, I hope y'all enjoy!

“I don’t know why you didn’t let me take my skateboard as a carry on,” Reki complained, crossing his arms and sinking further into his chair. They were sitting at the terminal now, watching the planes take off and land as they waited for their own. They were on their way to Canada, Langa’s hometown, in fact. Langa had been talking about how he missed the snow, so his mom arranged a little surprise for him during the winter break. 

“And,” she had said after announcing her big surprise. “You can invite a… friend.” 

He knew she meant Reki. At that point in their relationship, Langa still hadn’t admitted his feelings to the other boy. They went through their days with shy glances and small brushes of the hand. However, when Langa had asked Reki to go to Canada with him, the redhead leaned in and kissed him. It was unexpected, but not unwelcome. 

It was strange, though, that after they got together, not much about their relationship changed. Langa supposed that said more about how they acted around each other before than anything else. 

Langa cast Reki a slight grin from where he was sat next to him. “You’re only allowed one carry on. Would you really rather have your board than your laptop? You know we’re gonna be in that plane for eleven hours, right?” 

Reki groaned. “Don’t remind me.”

Langa laughed softly, reaching over the armrest to hold Reki’s hand. “It’ll be fine.” 

“Okay, boys,” Langa’s mom said once she’d returned from her excursion to find them all food. She handed the two of them some sandwiches. “Eat up. We’ll be boarding soon.” 

The boys ate their food and clambered ahead to get on the plane. Reki called the window seat, despite Langa’s warning that he might feel claustrophobic. Reki had never been on a plane before and he knew the boy wasn’t exactly fond of closed spaces. He could barely sit still in cars, let alone a big metal thing where he couldn’t get out to properly stretch out his legs. 

“I’ll be fine,” Reki said. 

Langa conceded. “Alright, but you can always switch seats with me or my mom if you need too.” 

Out of all the things Langa worried about with Reki being on a plane, not to mention a transatlantic flight, for the first time, the height was not one of them. Reki always seemed so fearless when it came to being in high places. He was constantly trying to jump higher when he skated. Langa had to physically hold him back from climbing every tree they came across. 

Reki _loved_ the take off. He was practically bouncing in his seat as the plane zoomed down the runway. It was only when they started their ascent that the smile dropped from Reki’s face. He tried to play it off, but Langa noticed. Of course, he did. He noticed everything about Reki. 

Reki reached out to grab Langa’s hand. 

“Are you okay?” Langa asked. 

Reki’s smile was strained, not his normal, bright self. “Mhmm,” he said. “Just wanted to hold your hand.” Though, his grip was a little too tight to be casual. 

Langa watched his boyfriend for a moment before something clicked in his brain. “You’re afraid of heights.” 

“What? No, I’m not,” Reki said defensively. 

Langa let out a little laugh. 

“It’s not funny!” 

“No, no,” Langa said quickly. “It’s just… cute.” 

“It is _not_. I’m not afraid of heights,” Reki repeated. “It’s just… this is _really_ high. How stable is this thing?” He knocked on the side of the plane. Right as he did, they hit a spot of turbulence. Reki, who had let go of Langa’s hand at some point during their conversation, gripped onto his armrests so hard that his knuckles turned white. “Did I do that?” 

Langa tried to keep the amused smile off of his face. “No, planes just do that sometimes. It’s perfectly normal.” 

Reki looked out the window and winced. 

“If you’re scared, I’ll hold your hand,” Langa said, quoting Reki’s exact words from so long ago. He held his hand out. Reki glared at him, but took it anyway. 

“God, how many more hours is this thing?” 

He seemed to calm down once Langa put on a movie for them to watch, though he didn’t let go of Langa’s hand except for eating and going to the restroom. All in all, Langa found it incredibly endearing. 

Reki was ecstatic when they landed. He bounced on the heels of his feet as he waited for everyone to file off the plane, complaining that everything was moving so slowly. Langa and his mom lost him in the rush of people, only to find him waiting at the end of the walkway where everyone spilled out of the bottleneck. 

Once he spotted Langa, he shot him a bright grin and moved to grab his hand.

“Come on!” He pulled Langa through the airport, heading straight for baggage claim. “Let’s go get our boards!”


End file.
